Flash Comics Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Kogats :* King Jupo :* Ivor :* Jgan Other Characters: * George Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mildred Thunder Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gangsters Other Characters: * Jim Evans * Doc Tyler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Chang Wu and his crew of pirates Other Characters: * Locations: * an island in the South Pacific Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Wing Tai * Carlos * King Adversaries: * Horace "Tubby" Toomer Other Characters: * Locations: * Santa Guerra Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker4_1 = Leonard Sansone | StoryTitle4 = Cliff Cornwall: "Antarctic Adventure" | Synopsis4 = Cliff Cornwall goes to Antarctica and destroys a secret enemy base that is a threat to the Panama Canal. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Cliff Cornwall Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Creatures From The Canyon is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives 1. :* Flash Comics #9 begins with the information that New York stands on a gorge five-thousand feet deep. :* The Kogats are never again seen in Hawkman or any other DC comics, so apparently Hawkman genocidally wiped them out. Pretty much the same thing happened to the equally dangerous undersea inhabitants of Nyarl-Amen, when they clashed with Doctor Fate in More_Fun_Comics_Vol_1_65#Synopsis_for_.22The_Fish-Men_of_Nyarl-Amen.22 More Fun Comics #65 March 1941. So it's not a sure thing that The Spectre was necessarily the deadliest member of the Justice Society. :* Hawkman never (?) again displayed the ability to breathe underwater. Sources seem to conflict on this point. :** "In this tale, Poseidon gives Hawkman the ability to breathe underwater. This allows Hawkman to have underwater adventures, both here and in subsequent tales, without any sort of special equipment." one source :** "It's unclear precisely how long the Hawk's "permanent" aquatic powers lasted." another source * The Flash: "The Giant Animals" is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives 1. :* In this issue's Flash story, a caption claims that sometimes Jay can reach speeds of up to "a thousand miles an hour!" * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Rod Rian of the Skypolice" in "Preparation for War" by Paul H. Jepsen :* ""A Case Of Hives" A Flash "picture novelette"" by Ed Wheelan :* "The Strange Formula B-9" by Evelyn Gaines | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *"The Creatures from the Canyon" plot summary at dcindexes ** Hawkman Timeline *"Magic's in the Air" plot summary at dcindexes *"The Giant Animals" plot summary at dcindexes *"The Witch's Revenge" plot summary at dcindexes *"The Orphanage Benefit" plot summary at dcindexes * Flash Comics #9 anthology spoilers * Flash Comics #9 Hawkman spoilers * Flash Comics #9 index entry }}